A Frozen Story
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Anna and Elsa find a penguin in Arendelle, they had to warm him up! After a little while, though, they realize that the guards of the Southern Isles are back for revenge! Will Elsa take down the guards? And will Anna learn more about the penguin? (I'm thinking of a title for this story right now! Please make title suggestions!)
1. Chapter 1-A Penguin Visitor

**I know this isn't one of the stories I'm working on, but this is my first Frozen story! And it's also another crossover! I'm still trying to think of a name for the title! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-A Penguin Visitor

(Princess Anna's POV)  
I looked out the window when I woke up this morning, and I felt super excited. It was snowing! I ran out of my bedroom, and I went to my sister Elsa's room.  
"Elsa! Wake up! It's snowing!" I said to her.  
Elsa woke up immediately, looking at me.  
"You know what that means?" she said in happiness.  
"We can build a snowman!" I said immediately.  
Elsa and I both got dressed, and we immediately went outside. We played in the snow and we built a snowman. Just as put the carrot nose on, however, one of the royal guards walked over to us.  
"Your majesty, follow me" he said to Elsa.  
"Can I come?" I said.  
"You may" The guard said.  
The guard led Elsa and I through the gates. He then gestured us to stop. He looked down. I also looked down. I saw a flat-headed penguin lying on the snow. The penguin's eyes were closed, and it's flippers shivered in the snow. I picked up the penguin.  
"She's cold as ice" I said, thinking the penguin was a girl.  
"The penguin has been lying in this cold for 2 days straight" the guard said.  
"Awww. That's awful" I said.  
"I know where we have to go!" Elsa said.  
(Later)  
"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I can't heal the penguin myself. He didn't get struck in the head or the heart. Or any part of his body" Grand Pabbie said to us.  
"He? I thought it was a she" I said.  
"It's actually a male penguin" Grand Pabbie said.  
"What's the penguin's name? Is it Kristopher? Is it David? Is it Frosty? I bet it's Frosty! I mean, he's a penguin!" Olaf said (he came along with Elsa and I).  
Olaf picked up the penguin.  
"Hi, Frosty! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf said, thinking the penguin's name is Frosty.  
The penguin didn't respond.  
"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Olaf said.  
The penguin didn't respond to that either.  
"Get the penguin to a warm place, and within a few hours, he should wake up" Grand Pabbie said.  
"Okay" I said.  
(Later)  
Elsa put the penguin down near the fireplace.  
"That should help warm him up" she said.  
"Yes" I said.  
Suddenly, the penguin opened his eyes.  
He sat up, and looked at us.  
He stood up, and he moved away from us.  
"Hey, it's okay, little guy. We won't hurt you" Elsa said to the penguin.  
The penguin moved forward to us.  
Olaf appeared.  
He hugged the penguin.  
"Hi, Frosty! You're finally awake! I bet the fire warmed you up" Olaf said.  
The penguin squacked.  
"What's that?" Olaf said.  
The penguin squacked again.  
"I don't speak penguin" Olaf said.  
The penguin squacked again.  
"I can't understand what you're saying" Olaf said.  
The penguin squacked angrily.  
"Huh?" Olaf asked.  
"Penguins understand English, but humans, and snowmen, can't understand the penguin language" I said.  
"Oh. Right" Olaf said, "But seriously, we don't have translators".  
The penguin squacked in worry.  
"What's that?" I said.  
The penguin squacked in worry again.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.  
I don't know if the penguin was trying to tell me that Prince Hans returned, or that the Duke Of Weaseltown, I mean, Weselton, returned.  
"What's wrong, little guy?" I asked.  
Instead of squacking, the penguin pointed at the window. I looked through the window. I saw Kristoff waving at me. I looked at him, and I waved back to him. Kristoff then left the window.  
"Well that was unexpected" I said.  
"Yes" Elsa replied.  
"Yeah. That was totally unexpected" Olaf said.  
"Yes" I said.  
Suddenly, Grand Pabbie appeared in the room.  
"Anna and Elsa, I have a couple of things to tell you" he said.  
"What? Is it about Frosty?" Olaf said.  
"Anna, when Skipper is finally warmed up, make sure that it's safe for him to go outside the castle, because there's some intruders in the castle" Grand Pabbie said.  
"Skipper?" I asked.  
Grand Pabbie pointed at the penguin.  
"Skipper? That's the penguin's name?" Olaf asked.  
Grand Pabbie nodded.  
"Who are the intruders?" I asked.  
"The guards of the Southern Isles" Grand Pabbie replied.  
"What?! Oh no! Okay! Elsa can freeze those guards with her powers!" I said.  
Grand Pabbie nodded, then left.  
Elsa left to fight the guards.  
I sat down next to Skipper (which I now know is the name of the penguin).  
"So, Skipper, where did you come from?" I asked.  
Skipper squacked.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
Suddenly, I heard the guards of the Southern Isles.  
"Uh oh" I said.  
I felt worried. What if the guards of the Southern Isles have shields? That would make things worse.  
"What should we do about this?!" I said.  
"Stay hidden from the guards!" a male voice said.  
"Huh?" I asked.

* * *

 **Anna:Cliffhanger! Why is it always a cliffhanger?!**

 **Skipper:Well, cliffhangers just happen sometimes. Also, don't break the fourth wall!**

 **Anna:Oh. I thought all 4 walls were up?**

 **Skipper:Not THAT fourth wall! I mean the idiom break the fourth wall! It means that a character is speaking to the audience, or readers if it's a story**

 **Anna:I never knew that**

 **Guys, I'm trying to do the summary here! So I'm trying to think of a title for this story. Please R & R, and maybe review a suggestion for the title. Also, have a wonderful day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2-More Information

**Hey guys! The second chapter is up! I'm still thinking about the title of the story, but you guys can make some suggestions! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-More information

(Princess Anna's POV)  
"Stay hidden from the guards!" a male voice said.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"I'm currently speaking to you. You know my name already. But what's your name?" the male voice asked me.  
"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. And who is speaking to me?" I said.  
"I am. I just wanted you to make sure that you understand me better by hearing me speak English. Also, I came from New York in the future. I came from the year 2018, and I came here because of one of Kowalski's inventions the Chronotron" the male voice said.  
"Who's Kowalski?" I asked.  
"He's another penguin who loves science. He also makes inventions. He's one of my 3 penguin friends" the male voice replied.  
"What are the names of your other 2 penguin friends?" I asked.  
"Rico and Private" the male voice replied.  
"Okay. I'm just asking. Now, again, who's speaking to me? I'm confused" I said.  
"I am. Remember? Me? The penguin whose voice in English is speaking to you in your mind so that you understand me when I speak?" the male voice said.  
I suddenly knew who was speaking to me.  
Skipper was speaking to me.  
I looked at him.  
"Hello again" I said to him.  
"Hi" Skipper replied.  
Yes, I finally understood what he says.  
"Tell me more things about you" I said.  
"While some things like my surname, my birth date, my family life, and some other stuff is classified, I do want to you that at one point in my life, I became Denmark's most wanted. But thankfully, I removed my file from the crime records, so I'm no longer Denmark's most wanted" Skipper said to me.  
"Wait, so in your time, the Southern Isles is called…..Denmark?" I asked.  
"How did you know that?!" Skipper asked me.  
"Because you're currently in the kingdom of Arendelle, which is in the huge landform above the Southern Isles" I said.  
"Huge landform above the Southern Isles…...ah! Norway!" Skipper said.  
"Oh. Wow" I said.  
"Also…...I have lots of enemy, but the enemy who made me and himself Denmark's most wanted is a puffin named Hans" Skipper said.  
"Oh my. Wait! Hold on! I also have an enemy named Hans!" I said.  
"You do?" Skipper said.  
"Yes" I said.  
"And were you and the Hans you know enemies from the start?" Skipper said.  
"No. When I first him, he introduced himself as Prince Hans Of The Southern Isles" I said.  
"And?" Skipper said.  
"And on the same day I met him, I got engaged to him" I said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! You got engaged to Prince Hans on the same day you met him?! I thought a girl couldn't marry a man she just met!" Skipper said.  
"They can if it's true love. And that's what Elsa said, too!" I said.  
"Who's Elsa?" Skipper said.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She's my older sister. And she also has ice powers" I said.  
"Okay. Anyway. What caused you and Prince Hans to become enemies? Did he leave you before you two got married?" Skipper asked.  
"No. He betrayed me" I said.  
"That's what caused Hans The Puffin and I to be enemies. He too betrayed me" Skipper said.  
"Oh my" I said.  
"Yes. It was horrible. Hans and I were in a secret relationship which I won't talk about here since it's classified" Skipper said.  
"Oh. Well, secrets stay secrets. When Elsa and I were little, we used to play together. But then, she shut me out for 13 years, and then, on the day of her coronation, I got to know her secret, which are her ice powers, and a few days later, everyone in Arendelle got to know her secret. Elsa's 'secret' is a secret which can be spilled if not kept secret carefully" I said.  
"And how did Elsa keep her powers a secret?" Skipper asked me.  
"With gloves" I said.  
"Oh. Okay" Skipper said.  
"I went on an awesome adventure at one point. To the North Mountain. It was the adventure to get Elsa back to Arendelle after her powers got out of control, and everyone knew about her secret" I said.  
"And what good and bad things happened during the adventure?" Skipper said.  
"The good things are meeting my boyfriend Kristoff, meeting my snowman friend Olaf, getting Elsa back to Arendelle, and, of course, speaking to her. The bad things are meeting a snow monster called Marshmallow, well, he's really friendly now, so he won't harm anyone anymore. Anyway. The other bad things are getting struck in my heart by Elsa's powers, wolves, and more" I said.  
"I remember at one point when I went to Shanghi on a super secret solo mission, and at one point, after a battle between Hans the Puffin and I, my arch-enemy Dr. Blowhole wiped away my memories, if you don't know who Dr. Blowhole is, let me tell you about him. He is an evil dolphin with a bionic eye, and he even has a sister, who which I'll talk to you about later. Anyway. After Blowhole wiped away my memories, I couldn't remember much of anything! Not even my name! I fell into the ocean, and I washed up on an island, and I met 3 spirit guides, one of which helped me to get back to New York, I got most of my memories back by remembering snow cones, which is my strongest memory of them all, I went back to the zoo, everyone sang, I also sang, but I also danced, and Kowalski, Rico, Private and I were able to defeat Blowhole. Oh, and I got the rest of my memories back" Skipper said.  
"Wow. That sounds like a big adventure! Also, spirit guides definitely help people who are lost back to their home. They're like normal guides, expect the spirit guide is imaginary. So, Skipper, the spirit guides you met are actually imaginary friends you made with your mind. Or are these 3 spirit guides actually real?" I said.  
"Both. The 3 spirit guides I met are my friends in real life who I recreated with my own mind" Skipper said.  
"Wow" I said.  
"Yup" Skipper said.  
"I had imaginary friends, too. When Elsa shut me out, I would either speak to one of the staff, or speak to one of my imaginary friends" I said.  
"Oh" Skipper said.  
"Yup" I said.  
"Private has a huge imagination! He loves rainbows and unicorns and sweet treats! And I keep saying that he's too old for using his imagination! But Private doesn't listen. He always uses his huge imagination. Heck, he even has the ability to do the Hyper-Cute! Anyone who sees Private when he does the Hyper-Cute faint. So, like you, I know someone with an ability to do something that affects everyone else" Skipper said.  
"Wow" I said.  
"Yes" Skipper said.  
"Okay" I said.  
Skipper and I looked at each other. Suddenly, I heard the doors fly open.  
"Come on! We better see what's happening here!" I said.

* * *

Skipper and I walked out of the castle through the open doors. We saw that the battle between Elsa and the guards of the Southern Isles is getting weaker. Elsa was winning the battle. However, we all saw a blizzard.  
"Hey Elsa! I guess because of you being angry, your powers caused a blizzard!" I said.  
"I didn't cause the blizzard! That penguin did!" Elsa said, pointing at the fjord.  
I leaned forward. A tall, scared penguin was seen running on the fjord. Skipper became worried.  
"Kowalski?" Skipper whispered in worry.  
Suddenly, everyone froze like a statue. Not literally, just metaphorically. Everyone was standing still. I felt surprised. Skipper didn't mention that Kowalski had powers.  
"Skipper, I don't think you mentioned that Kowalski had powers" I said.  
"I didn't even know he had powers! He always controlled them for some reason! Maybe because of science! And he always says that magic isn't real! He's lying! Magic is real!" Skipper said.  
"I know" I said.  
I then found an idea.  
"Elsa, Skipper, I need you two to come with me on this adventure!" I said.  
"How come?" Elsa asked me.  
"We have to get the penguin that caused this blizzard back to Arendelle!" I said.  
"Okay!" Elsa siad.  
"Bring me my horse!" I commanded.  
Sitron came over to me.  
I mounted onto him.  
Elsa also mounted on Sitron.  
Along with Skipper.  
"I leave Kai in charge!" I said.  
"Anna, is this safe? An adventure in this blizzard sounds like something that's a little dangerous" Skipper said.  
"Yes it is. Besides, the cold never bothered Elsa anyway" I replied.  
"Who exactly are you talking to, Anna?" Elsa asked.  
"Skipper. I can understand his language now" I said.  
"Oh. And how did you understand his language?" she asked.  
"If you can, listen to a little voice. If the voice is a male voice and it mentions something about New York, the year he came from and 3 penguin friends, the little voice that you can hear in your head is Skipper. Then you'll be able to understand what he says" I said.  
"I'll try" Elsa said.  
"Okay. Are you ready for this adventure, guys?" I said.  
"Yes we are!" Elsa said.  
"Okay! Here we go!" I said.  
Sitron galloped outside the gates, and it galloped to the hills.  
The adventure has just began

* * *

 **Well, this adventure will be almost similar to the one in the movie Frozen. Also, there are a couple of references in this chapter. There were some Frozen references, of course! But there were also some PoM references. When Skipper mentioned about what happened when was in Denmark at one point, that was a reference to the PoM episode 'Skipper Makes Perfect'. When Skipper mentioned the Chronotron, that's a reference to the PoM episode 'It's About Time'. When Skipper mentioned Private's hyper-cute, that's a reference to the PoM episode 'Cute-astrophe'. When Skipper mentioned his adventure, that just summarizes what happened in the PoM special 'The Return of The Revenge of Dr. Blowhole' almost. No one is sure about what happened before Skipper and Hans The Puffin became enemies since Skipper says it remains classified, but in many episodes, every time something about the penguins was asked about, Skipper would say that it remains classified. Anyway. Please R & R, and make suggestions for the title! I hope you all have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3-Another Penguin

**Hello again! Another chapter for this story is released! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm still thinking about the title of the story! Make some suggestions for the title. Again, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Another Penguin

(Meanwhile, at the hills near the North-Eastern Mountain)  
(Private's POV)  
"Snow. It had to be snow" I said to myself.  
I was struggling to walk in the snow on the hills near the North-Eastern Mountain. The weather felt cold, and my body was beginning to go numb. Suddenly, I saw…...smoke.  
"Fire! Fire will warm me up!" I said.  
Just then, I slid down the hill and into a river.  
I got out of the river.  
I felt very cold.  
"Cold cold cold…." I muttered to myself while walking to a wooden building.  
Once I climbed up the stairs, I saw 3 signs hanging on the roof. I shook the snow off.  
The snow fell off the top sign.  
"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" It read.  
The snow fell off the middle sign.  
"And Sauna" It read.  
The snow fell off the final sign.  
"On the North-Eastern Mountain" it read.  
I decided to open the door and go inside.  
Once I got inside, I saw a shopkeeper.  
"Yoo hoo!" he said.  
I looked at him.  
"Big Winter Blowout! I have coats, boots, and some hot cocoa of my own invention! Yah?" he said.  
"Um, for now, I'll just have…..some mountain climbing tools and a piece of winter clothing that's perfect for the winter" I said.  
Although he only heard squacks, the shopkeeper understood what I said.  
"The mountain climbing tools will be in the winter section" he said.  
I saw some rope, a grappling hook, and some mountain boots. I grabbed the rope and the grappling hook.  
"Also, at one point, some lady came in and said that the cloak that she got 3 years ago was way too small to even fit an infant, but the cloak is not wrinkly anymore. The cloak is your size, little penguin, and it's in the Returned Items section" the shopkeeper said.  
I walked over to the section he mentioned, and I picked up the cloak.  
I put it on.  
"Okay. Thanks!" I said.  
"Have a nice winter!" the shopkeeper said.  
I walked out of the shop, and I walked to the left of the shop.  
I saw a princess, a queen, and…...Skippah!  
"Gasp! Skippah!" I said.  
I ran over to him, and I hugged him.  
"Private!" he said.  
"Wait, the penguin wearing the cloak is Private?" the princess asked him.  
"Yes" Skippah replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Private" the princess said, shaking my flipper.  
"Where are you going, exactly?" the queen asked me.  
"To the North-Eastern Mountain" I replied.  
"Oh. Did something seem….magical?" Skippah asked me.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Also, guys, have you seen a tall penguin anywhere? He could be around here somewhere" I said.  
"Yes. He was on the fjord" the princess said.  
"Now, may we introduce ourselves to you, Private?" the queen asked.  
"Sure" I said.  
"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" the princess said.  
"And I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm Anna's older sister" the queen said.  
"Your majesty, it's nice to meet you" I said, bowing at Elsa.  
"Want to join us on our adventure, Private?" Anna asked me.  
"Sure!" I said.  
Everyone hopped on a horse.  
"Let's go to the North-Eastern Mountain!" Anna said.  
The horse galloped once she said that. I had 2 questions in my head:One, how did Anna and Elsa understand me? And two, where is Kowalski?! Everyone will answer those 2 questions soon. I hope so.

* * *

 **Hello! I'll release the fourth chapter in a few minutes. Anyway. There is a reference to the movie Frozen. Remember the part of the movie when Anna falls into the river? Well, the part in this chapter when Private falls into a river is a reference to that part almost. Please make suggestions for the title! I hope you all have a great day! Please R & R, too. I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Frozen. They both belong to their rightful owners. Again, R&R, and make suggestions for the title! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4-Let it go!

**Hello! The fourth chapter is up! I'm still thinking about the title of the story! Please make title suggestions and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Let it go!  
(Meanwhile, at the North-Eastern Mountain)  
(Kowalski's POV)  
I felt concerned about myself. Since I accidentally started a blizzard with my powers, the other penguins (if they were in Arendelle) probably finally knew about my secret. I kept my powers a secret for about 16 years. I never shut anyone out, though. I walked on the mountain. Suddenly, a song came in my mind. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

* * *

Kowalski: _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _The city of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the science penguin_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, science knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good penguin you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back anymore!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care what they're going to say!_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _I'm one with the wind and sky!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand and here I stay!_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 **(Instrumental break while Kowalski is using his ice powers to make his ice palace (not just in the instrumental break, but also in some of the rest of the song))**

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _That scientist is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

I felt happy to finally be alone. No one will be hurt, and I won't be scared anymore. I felt bored, though. I should've brought Jiggles with me. Or my notepad. Still, I felt happy to no longer hurt anyone. Well, for a while…..

* * *

 **Hey again! That look a bit of a long time to do this chapter. We now know about Kowalski's view about the aftermath of him accidentally causing the blizzard! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar, Frozen, or the song Let It Go. They all belong to their rightful owners. Please R &R, and make suggestions for the title. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
